parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters Story (1995)
a spoof of Toy Story. Cast *Sheriff Woody - Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) *Buzz Lightyear - Peter Pan *Mr. Potato Head - Buck (Ice Age 3: Dawn of The Dinosaurs) *Slinky Dog - Marty (Madagascar) *Rex - Norm (Norm of The North) *Hamm - P.T. Flea (A Bug's Life) *Bo Peep - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: The Return to The Sea) *Sarge - Sergeant Monty (Valiant) *Sarge's Soldiers - Various Birds *Andy Davis - Nate Gardner (Storks) *Mrs. Davis - Sarah Gardner (Storks) *Molly Davis - Baby Diamond Destiny (Storks) *Sid Phillips - Melvin Sneedly (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Hannah Phillips - Mai (Next Gen) *Scud - Soto (Ice Age) *RC - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Buster - Diego (Ice Age) *Mrs. Potato Head - Iridessa (Disney Fairies) *Al McWhiggin - King Malbert (Igor 2008) *Bullseye - Manny (Ice Age) *Wheezy - Remy (Ratatouille) *Jessie - Mavis (Hotel Transylvana) *Stinky Pete the Prospector - Hunter (Storks) *Utility Belt Buzz - Robin Hood (Disney) *Zurg - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Blu, Rafael Nico and Pedro (Rio) *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear - Tortoise John (Rango) *Barbie - Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House) *Ken - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Big Baby - Boss Baby (The Boss Baby) *Twitch - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) *Stretch - Regine Le Haut (Leap!) *Chunk - Don Lino (Shark Tale) *Sparks - Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) *Chatter Telephone - Project 77 (Next Gen) *Bookworm - KnowsMore (Ralph Breaks the Internet) *Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Yummo Wickersham (Horton Hears A Who!) *Teenage Andy Davis - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Young Molly Davis - Coraline *Bonnie Anderson - Penny Forrester (Bolt) *Chuckles - The Missing Link (Monster vs Aliens) *Buttercup - Elliot (Open Season) *Mr. Pricklepants - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) *Trixie - Gloria (Madagascar) *Dolly - Sally (Cars) *Peas-in-a-Pod - Margo, Edith and Agnes (Despicable Me) *Duke Caboom - Captain Quark (Ratchet & Clank) *Gabby Gabby - Audrey (The Lorax) *Giggle McDimples - Rosetta (Disney Fairies) *Ducky - Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank) *Bunny - Clank (Ratchet & Clank) *Forky - Sid (Ice Age) Gallery HotelTransylvania3-Jonathan.PNG.png|Jonathan as Sheriff Woody Peter_Pan.png|Peter Pan as Buzz Lightyear Buck_ice_age_3.png|Buck as Mr. Potato Head Marty in Madagascar.jpg|Marty as Slinky Dog Norm.jpg|Norm as Rex Pt-flea-a-bugs-life-7 59.jpg|P.T. Flea as Hamm Mavis in Hotel Transylvania 2.jpg|Mavis as Bo Peep Sarge.png|Sergeant Monty as Sarge Nate-gardner-storks-5.25.jpg|Nate Gardner as Andy Davis Sarah Gardner.jpg|Sarah Gardner as Mrs. Davis Th1LPHQUA3.jpg|Baby Diamond Destiny as Molly Davis Melvin captain underpants movie.png|Melvin Sneedly as Sid Phillips vlcsnap-error702-720x301.png|Mai as Hannah Phillips Soto.jpg|Soto as Scud Lightning McQueen in Cars 2.jpg|Lightning McQueen as RC Diego in Ice Age.jpg|Diego as Buster Iridessa-movie.jpg|Iridessa as Mrs. Potato Head King Malbert.jpg|King Malbert as Al McWhiggin Manny (Ice Age).jpg|Manny as Bullseye Remy the Rat.jpg|Remy as Wheezy Melody from The Little Mermaid 2 - Return to the Sea.jpg|Melody as Jessie Hunter.jpg|Hunter as Stinky Pete the Prospector Robin Hood-0.jpg|Robin Hood as Utility Belt Buzz Captain Hook in Peter Pan.jpg|Captain Hook as Zurg Blu2.png|Blu, Rafael.PNG.png|Rafael Nico-0.PNG.png|Nico Pedro in Rio.jpg|and Pedro as Squeeze Toy Alien Trio Tortoise_John_telling_Beans_to_sign_the_deed_to_her_father's_ranch.png|Tortoise John as Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Ronnie Anne Santiago in The Loud House-0.jpg|Ronnie Anne Santiago as Barbie Lincoln Loud in The Loud House.jpg|Lincoln Loud as Ken Boss_baby_character.png|Boss Baby as Big Baby Dave.jpg|Dave as Twitch R253Fgine_Le_Haut.jpg|Regine Le Haut as Stretch Don Lino in Shark Tale.jpg|Don Lino as Chunk Plankton (TV Series).jpg|Plankton as Sparks Robot-7723-trailer.jpg|Project 77 as Chatter Telephone KnowsMore.jpg|KnowsMore as Bookworm yummo-wickersham-horton-hears-a-who-36_5.jpg|Yummo Wickersham as Cymbal-Banging Monkey Hiro Hamada smiled at Tadashi.jpg|Hiro Hamada as Teenage Andy Davis Coraline Jones.jpg|Coraline Jones as Young Molly Davis Penny in Bolt.jpg|Penny Forrester as Bonnie Anderson The Missing Link.png|The Missing Link as Chuckles Elliot in Open Season Shorts.jpg|Elliot as Buttercup Cody Maverick.jpg|Cody Maverick as Mr. Pricklepants Gloria in Madagascar.jpg|Gloria as Trixie Sally in Cars.jpg|Sally as Dolly Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-6702.jpg|Margo, Edith and Agnes as Peas-in-a-Pod captain-qwark-ratchet-and-clank-into-the-nexus-6_85.jpg|Captain Quark as Duke Caboom Lorax-character-mr-11.jpg|Audrey as Gabby Gabby rosetta-tinker-bell-0.46_thumb.jpg|Rosetta as Giggle McDimples Ratchet in Ratchet & Clank (2016 Film).jpg|Ratchet as Ducky Clank_(no_background).png|Clank as Bunny Sid in Ice Age- Continental Drift-0.jpg|Sid as Forky Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Movie Spoofs